Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokurochan: A Sunny Spring Day
by TheArchon
Summary: Several stories revolving around Dokurochan and Sakura, all happening during spring... or mostly during spring. Has sexual content inside! Lemon! Chapter Two Uploaded!
1. Men's Room And The Library

**Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan:** A Sunny Spring Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTD-chan. I also inform you that there is sexual content in this story, so people underage should leave immediately. There, I said it. You can't blame me now for not warning you that this fic contains some sex. It's not like anyone is gonna pay attention to this warning: even little children browse through the sections to see M-rated stories and 'have fun' reading them.

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day in the early spring, when flowers and threes start blooming and life overflows through the veins of… Wait a minute! Why the hell am I wasting my fingers writing this crappy part!? I bet you've all clicked on this story because I've typed the sentence '_sexual content inside!' _in the summary! At least don't forget to wipe the screen off with a towel or something when you're done, you horny bastards! Now on with the story! 

Sakura was walking down the hallway of the third floor of his high school with a determined look on his face. Well, 'determined' may be the wrong word here. 'Desperate' was more suitable for the current situation. Or perhaps 'urgent'. Because, you see, he had an urge. A very powerful urge that he could not control for much longer.  
The word 'walking' was also misplaced in here. It was an odd mixture of skipping and jogging, but the boy was trying to take his steps as small as possible. Did I mention he was also clutching at his groins?  
When he turned around the corner and saw the boy's bathroom right in front of him, a relieved and happy expression overtook his face, as if the gates to Heaven were right in front if him. Sakura rushed towards the restroom with all the will he had to restrain himself. Then something jumped in front of him and blocked his way towards the bathroom.

- Hi, Sakura-kun!!!

It was Dokuro-chan. 'Pain-in'the-ass' Dokuro-chan, as some people had started calling her. The angel was starting to get on the nerves of many people around the school. The many people she had randomly killed brutally (and revived shortly afterwards) didn't add lots of positive points to her reputation of a cheerful, yet so frivolous schoolgirl. She grinned broadly at her one and only friend and warbled out happily:

- Where are you going!?

Sakura was hopping at place. He babbled out in a nervous, hasty tone:  
- Dokuro-chan, please, I gotta go inside, really bad!

The girl looked curious.  
- Oh? You gotta go where? – She asked.  
- I have to go to the bathroooooooom!!!! – Sakura whined, feeling himself about to slip away.  
- Whyyyyyy? – She drawled in her innocent tone.  
- Because I'm about to burst! – He almost screamed while grasping at his groins. His whole body was shaking.

Dokuro-chan smiled cheerfully.  
- Okay! Let's go! I'll even help you!

Sakura's face froze in a horrified expression.  
- WHAT!? – He burbled out but it was too late; Dokuro-chan was pushing him inside the men's room, without realizing that she was from the wrong gender.

Sakura got in front of a urinal, unzipped his pants and released a deep breath of relief, along with a huge load of recycled orange guice. He had completely forgotten that Dokuro-chan was in the men's room with him. Sakura's mind had wandered off to a happier place when Dokuro-chan suddenly crept behind his back.

- GAAAH!!! – The boy let out a frightened yelp. He stained his shoes a little. – Dokuro-chan! Don't do it like that, you might've given me a heart attack!

She just giggled. Then a frightening realization overtook Sakura, sending cold chills down his neck.  
- Wait a… Dokuro-chan!!!! – He exclaimed worriedly. - You are in the men's room! What would everyone think if…

As usual, his warnings went past her ears. Her attention was caught by something.  
- Hey, are you done with that?

She placed hands on his shoulder and peeked over them to take a look at his dick. Sakura's face froze in even stiffer frustration than before.

- Wow, is that how a boy's penis look? – She wondered with childish innocence.  
- Dokuro-chan, don't look at that! It's indecent! – The boy babbled our angrily.  
- It is indecent to look at a boy's penis? But I've already looked at boy's penises in those books about the boys and the girls and you didn't say it was indecent. – Dokuro-chan inquired.  
- That's different!! Looking at a drawn object in a book isn't the same as looking at it in real life!! – Sakura explained nervously, but to no avail. The angel was still gazing at his dick. She lowered her head over his shoulder and her hands reached from behind his back and grabbed his tool. Sakura's face turned red.  
- Dokuro-chan!!!! – He exclaimed.  
- But I want to touch it. – She excused herself while curiously caressing his now stiffening tool. – I've read in the book that when it gets hard enough it squirts some sticky white liquid. Is that true, Sakura-kun?

Sakura was losing control of himself. His penis was getting harder with the second.

- Dokuro-chan, you can't do this in the men's room! Someone might come in and see us! – He protested desperately, but the student knew he didn't want her to stop at all. A chance like this was happening once in a lifetime and his perverted desires needed to be satisfied somehow. To his horror and happiness, Dokuro-chan didn't pay attention to his worries.

- Just stand still! – She said as she rubbed his manhood faster.

Sakura's breath was gasping for air as the indecent angel stroked him vigorously. He leaned his hands against the wall, suddenly feeling his legs weak, with Dokuro-chan tightly pressed at his back. He turned even redder because he could feel her breasts rubbing against his back.

- Sakura-kuuuun… - Dokuro-chan hummed temptingly in his ear. Sakura was once again amazed at how Dokuro-chan could look immature and innocent and the next moment turn into an irresistable seductress with nice tits and ass in a short skirt. Sakura moaned in pleasure at the angel's rhythmic movements. She giggled quietly as she gripped harder at his manhood and pumped faster. His back arched a bit as he groaned in sheer bliss. Dokuro-chan bit her lips in contempt as she changed to fourth gear.

- Come on, Sakura-kun! Come! Please, come!! – She pleaded him desperately. This finally set him off. He groaned and came; white gooey substance spurted out of his dick and stuck all over the wall in front of the boy. Dokuro-chan giggled gleefully. Sakura was gasping for air. She ran her fingers around the tip, semen sticking on her fingers. The girl released the boy, who leaned his body against the wall while breathing deeply, and licked Sakura's cum off her fingers.

- Dokuro-chan… - The boy watched in shock and amazement the angel, savoring at his sperm. She licked her lips and said cheerfully:  
- Tastes like Sakura-kun.

The mentioned boy blushed furiously. Then the school bell rang, startling both of them.  
- The class is starting! Let's go! – He yelped while zipping his pants. He grabbed Dokuro-chan by the hand and ran out of the men's room.

One hour later a random student went inside to wash his hands. From the inside, a loud shout was heard:

- WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?

* * *

The next day Sakura and Dokuro-chan stayed in the library, reading some books regarding a history report along with Shizuki, Miyamoto and Chieri. There were a lot other people in the library at this time of the day. The group was reading history books… or at least that was what everyone was reading, except for Dokuro-chan. Guess which book she brought to read out loud… yet again! 

- Dokuro-chan, I told you not to read that book here! – The eight grader exclaimed while everyone was blushing.

Then the new kid in class, who was an asshole and an idiot, stood up and exclaimed in a pissed tone:

- Oh, come on, what the hell is wrong with all of you!? Why the hell is everyone blushing as if sex is something bad or embarrassing!? It's like some God-damn real life cliché! The moment someone starts reading books with sexual education everyone starts blushing and laughing! It's as if he's saying by that: 'Hey, guys, let's all strip right here and have a huge orgy!!!'!!

There was a ten second silence. Everyone was staring at the new kid. Then they all said as one:

- Okay!

_(Sakura's jaw hit the floor.)_

AND SO THEY DID!

One hour later, after fiercely struggling to get to the door, Sakura crawled out in the corridor, half-naked and sweaty. He was gasping for air. There were all sorts of erotic sounds coming from inside the library. A minute later Dokuro-chan also crawled out in the corridor. Her shirt was unbuttoned, shabby and covered in cum. Her boobs were flashing to the public, which was Sakura's hungry gaze.

- What was that guy's name again? – She inquired while gasping for air. The silence from Sakura made her look at him and notice that he was gaping at her tits. The angel let out a deafening shriek, grabbed the Excaliborg from out of nowhere and charged towards Sakura.

- Dokuro-chan, stop! I'm sorry! I-

SPLAT!!!

A second later the whole corridor was covered in guts and blood. The angel sighed, rolled her maul in her hands and chanted:

- Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi!

* * *

**From the Author:** (evil laughter) It's done! It's finally done! I hope you wiped the screen off, guys! Another chapter will be uploaded shortly!!! 


	2. Another Sunny Day

**Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan:** Another Sunny Day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan.

**From** **the** **Author**: This is another lemon, so proceed with caution!

* * *

Sakura didn't feel like dying right now. He felt it would have been a lot better if he had never been born.

After Dokuro-chan blackmailed him into dressing up in a tutu and skipping through the gym for one hour under the threat that she would reveal the content of the porn magazines he was hiding under his bed, Sakura walked through the school corridors with a paperbag on his head till the end of the day. Everyone was making fun of him and it certainly wasn't a pleasant experience.

When he got home, he found Dokuro-chan in the bedroom, on his bed, reading a porn magazine and… ahem… alright, I'll say it… pleasuring herself. The boy's jaw hung open. He didn't know whether he should be turned on by seeing the angel's gorgeous half-nude forms or shocked that she was actually bisexual.

Dokuro-chan realized that she was being watched, grabbed the porn magazine, threw it in a random direction (which was in the direction of the open window, under which was an old lady walking her dog. The magazine fell right in front of the old lady, it's pages wide open. The sudden realization that the thing the pretty green-haired girl on one of the pages was sitting on _wasn't a chair_ resulted in a stroke. Ten minutes later one of the neighbors saw the old lady, lying on the ground, then saw the porn magazine, took it, hid it under his bed, then called an ambulance. Sakura never saw his porn magazine again.), grabbed her undies, then hid herself inside the wardrobe with an embarrassed shriek.

Sakura was still watching, feeling hotter with every second. He understood that he had to say something, but his vocabulary was suddenly thrown in the garbage bin. The highschooler approached the wardrobe, behind which Dokuro-chan was changing. He coughed out and said:

- Ugh… Dokuro-chan… It's a stupid question, but… what were you doing with my magazine?

The wardrobe opened and Dokuro-chan's silver-haired head with green eyes popped out. She babbled out embarrassedly:

- What did it look like!? Please don't tell anyone!

Sakura blinked like a fish.

- Tell everybody what? That you are masturbating to **porn** magazines? – A sly expression replaced his usual mug. – Shouldn't I blackmail you now?

- Oh, Sakura-san, please, don't tell anyone, or else everyone will make fun of me! – The angle cried out and waved her hands in panic.

The sly smile didn't go away.

- How are you going to persuade me to be quiet? – He inquired innocently. Sakura was going to get it back at Dokuro-chan for making a laughing stock out of him for the entire school, as well as several other high schools who heard about this very strange, yet extremely amusing event. Dokuro-chan was whimpering quietly, looking at him with puppy eyes.

- I'll keep my mouth shut under several conditions. – The boy turned and faced her with a smug expression.

Dokuro-chan nodded, ready to burst out in tears. Sakura took a deep breath and said:

- I want you to have sex with me!

_**SPLAT!!**_

With just this single, nasty sound, Sakura-kun was smashed into bloody pieces and splattered all over the wall.

- Sakura-kun, you pervert! – Dokuro-chan screamed furiously. Then she noticed that Sakura's brain, along with the rest of his guts were not in their rightful places, and yelped in fright. – Oh, no, what have I done!? Sakura-kun!

Then she said the pretty angelic magic words, which I am too embarrassed to type right now, and Sakura-kun was revived.

- That hurt! – He whined out loud.

- I'm not having sex with you, Sakura-kun, no matter what the circumstances! – She sulked angrily.

- If you don't do what I say, I will tell everyone about those magazines! – Sakura exclaimed, feeling very bothered that she was actually showing resistance to his blackmailing.

- Geez, Sakura-kun, I didn't know you were in the blackmailing thing. – Dokuro-chan murmured and strolled to the door of the bedroom. She opened the door and yelled out: - ZAKURO!! Come here, please!

The baffled Sakura saw Dokuro-chan's little sister coming in a few seconds later. She was as sexy as ever. The 'little' girl seemed confused, as well.

- Okay, Sakura, here's another deal: you get to do my sister as much as you like, as long as you stay silent!

Sakura's jaw hit the floor. He had obviously never seen a scene like this in any porn movie he had watched before. Zakuro looked at her sister, slightly surprised.

- Sister, what are you- - Zakuro began confusedly. Dokuro-chan explained.

A minute later after thinking things over, the other angel nodded.

- Alright, Sakura-kun! Are you ready?? – Dokuro-chan exclaimed cheerfully.

Sakura's jaw slammed closed. His expression was so priceless right now.

- Wait, Dokuro-chan, WAIT! You can't force your sister to-

- HERE IT COMES!! – Dokuro-chan yelled. – GO GET HIM, ZAKURO-CHAN!

The boy had no time to react. One moment he was standing, gawking at the angels and not believing what was happening and the next moment he was lying on the ground, nailed under Zakuro, who was sitting on his crotch, struggling to get out and still not believing that everything happening right now was real.

- Zakuro-chan, please, don't do it! – Sakura yelped out helplessly. The busty angel pressed herself against his crotch, which was starting to harden dangerously. Sakura moaned out.

- There is no need to feel discomfort, Sakura-kun. – Zakuro explained calmly. Her hands unbuttoned her uniform and tossed it aside. Sakura went bug eyed when he saw Zakuro's big, ample breasts, concealed by a small bra. – I am only doing this to help my sister.

- Z-Z-Zak-kuro- - Sakura stuttered, his face turning crimson. Zakuro pressed her holy regions, her pants still on, against the huge bulge in the high schooler's pants.

- I only hope that I am not causing you pain. – The angel said with a little concern in her voice. Sakura was drooling now. She came to the deduction that the sensation Sakura was currently experiencing wasn't pain. She nodded, tore his school uniform off, revealing his chest, then unclasped her bra, liberation her ripe bosom, and pressed her breasts against him. Steam came out of the boy's ears, his eyes widened even more. He yelled out in immense pleasure.

'Zakuro-chan's body! So soft! So warm! So sexy! Feels so good!!' Such thoughts were racing through his head. He felt like he was finally going to die happy. But he was wrong, because things were just getting better. She started licking his nipples and massaging his torso. Sakura's breathing was now becoming erratic. She was lowering herself closer and closer to his privates, licking her way, until she finally reached his pants. She grabbed his dick through Sakura's trousers and started massaging it with two fingers. The boy was going to pass out from all the attention his wiener was receiving.

- Your penis has gotten very hard. Could it be made of iron? – Zakuro pondered curiously. She pulled his trousers down, then his boxers. The angel didn't hesitate to grab Sakura's dick and start pumping it in her hand. The boy was now groaning and panting uncontrollably. Zakuro didn't hesitate to speed up her hand and grab his balls. She lowered her head and sucked on his sack, delivering more pleasure to the 'unfortunate' boy. She licked his rod all the way up to the tip and took it in her mouth. Sakura moaned in joy when Zakuro sucked his dick violently, while still jerking him off. It wasn't long till he was about to climax. When the time came, she pulled him out of her mouth and he came all over her face. Zakuro touched the white, sticky liquid in which she was covered and investigated it carefully.

Sakura was still panting heavily. He barely opened his eyes and looked around to find out that Dokuro-chan wasn't in the room. The high schooler looked back at the angel straddled above him who was licking the cum off her fingers. Sakura realized that he was still hard as a rock. When she was done, Zakuro asked him in a sexy manner:

- Are you ready for more, Sakura-kun?

Sakura just nodded with a blissful expression. The angel took her panties off and with just that, she grabbed his dick and impaled herself upon it. She gasped out. Sakura moaned, feeling that he was going to die any moment now and flight straight to heaven, where he was probably going to be judged for deflowering a cute busty angel and inventing a machine at some point in the future that would make all women stop aging after the age of nine, thus creating a Pedophile's World, the magnificent utopia for all the generations of lolicons who were yet to come. However, Sakura quickly stopped thinking about that because the woman above him started sliding up and down his manhood. He was surprised to find out how soft she was from the inside. Maybe the fact that he was receiving so much pleasure from moving inside her vagina was because of the fact that she was an angel, a being which was meant to lack the physical faults most humans have. Sakura discarded these thoughts as well because he was about to come once again.

- Zakuro-chan! I'm gonna… - He groaned out, but Zakuro-chan still wasn't finished.

- It's okay! – She gasped out while still riding him. – Cum inside me!

Oh, how cliché. Doesn't that look familiar? Probably like an average scene from a cheap hentai movie? Doesn't pregnancy exist in the hentai universe!?

Sakura had no idea where the above statements came from, but he didn't mind anything at all, because his orgasm was approaching fast and Zakuro's entrance was tightening. A moment later, they both came and screamed out in ultimate satisfaction. Both of them were basking in the sweet light of sexual fulfillment, their eyes sparkling in bliss…

…when Dokuro-chan suddenly burst through the door with Excaliborg in her hands, screamed out 'KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!' and swung her weapon down on Sakura, who was still lying under Zakuro. The boy turned completely pale in a split-second.

_**SPLAT!!**_

And like that, he was decapitated.

Dokuro-chan embraced her sister and whined out with tear-filled eyes:

- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Zakuro-chan! Because of my selfishness, you lost your virginity and now your whole life is RUINED because you will have to take care of Sakura-kun's baby! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have made you do this!!

Her little sister looked at her lukewarmly and uttered:

- But, sister, we are angels. We cannot get pregnant.

Dokuro-chan blinked.

- I believe that clubbing Sakura-kun to death was unnecessary. Furthermore, I was enjoying myself.

The air-headed angle blinked again and laughed out nervously:  
- Eheheheheh, sorry about that! I'll fix him up in a second!

She swung the spiked club around and said the magic words. Sakura was restored.

- What did you do that for!? – He roared out furiously when he came back to his senses. – I was having the time of my life and you had to barge in and send me to kingdom-come! Didn't we have an agreement!?

Dokuro-chan was still laughing embarrassedly. Sakura sighed deeply and spoke:

- I guess you've upheld your end of the bargain, Dokuro-chan, so I'll keep my word: I won't tell anyone about the porn magazines.

The angel screamed out happily, leaped upon Sakura and gave him a suffocating bear hug, which was threatening to break all of his bones.

- Thank you, Sakura-kun, thank you!! – She chirped out while crushing his chest. – You are the best!

She released him, allowing him to breathe again, and ran out of the door. The only ones in the room now were Sakura and Zakuro.

- Um… - The angel started with a shy expression. – Sakura-kun…

He looked at her.

- Today I had a lot of fun. – She said timidly. – Can we… can we do this some other time… again?

A cute blush popped on her face.

'_So cuuuuuuuuuute!' _Sakura-kun thought with a delighted mug. He nodded his approval and smiled. Zakuro-chan beamed up and smiled as well.

- Thanks, Sakura-kun. – She nodded happily and walked out of the room, humming to herself.

The boy sighed in exhausting and collapsed on his bed. Today was a nice day afterall!

* * *

**From the Author:** And thus another crappy, lemony chapter ends! Don't comment on the ending, I know it sucked. Review when you are done reading… that is, if you read this chapter. It's in a category no one seems to be reading, after all.


End file.
